Fin d'Un Epoque
by xCelesteBigaignon
Summary: The court date of the most anticipated divorce in Wizarding History has finally arrived. Lord Hadrian James Potter and Miss Ginerva Zara Weasly will finally get to say there say. Find out there story and what caused this shock! Join the story now, it's what everyone has been waiting for. SLASH HP/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**The court date of the most anticipated divorce in Wizarding History has finally arrived. Lord Hadrian James Potter and Miss Ginerva Zara Weasly will finally get to say there say. Find out there story and what caused this shock! SLASH HP/OC. **

**Hello everyone! I am finally back, and with a new story! I will be typing out a load of a new stories as all I've been doing the past few months since my laptop crashed was plan new stories, ugh! Anyway, onto my new stories! Please enjoy this new story!**

**There will be bashing in this story, of my usual kind. Hermione, Ginny, Molly and the Light will be bashed until they cry. This will also follow the seven books to a point and some of the epilogue, but obviously there will be some major differences.**

**Warnings for this chapter: Mentions of death, drug use and adultery. As well as mentions of male sexy times, MPreg and abuse.**

**Everything but the plot and OC's belong to the amazing J.K Rowling.**

xxx

**Chapter 1**

**What Happens To The Broken Hearted**

_He hummed as he rubbed his swollen stomach and puttered around the kitchen. He stirred the pot that was simmering before him, as well as checking the oven for the sweet treats he had placed in their earlier. He could still hear the pitter patter of small feet on the tiles in their swimming room. His betrothed was tending to all their little menaces. _

_He started to sing softly when a shriek startled him, he gasped as he turned around clutching a hand to his chest. He only sighed when he heard another happy screech from one of his little monsters. He continued with their food and waved his hand at the radio sitting neatly in the corner. Soft music echoed through the room as he started to carry plates and cutlery to the next room. He knew he could wave his hands and everything would be done, but ever since meeting his betrothed he enjoyed the simplicity of doing everything by hand. He did however raise his hand and made two chairs higher for their youngest. _

''_Papa!'' Someone shrieked and wrapped their arms around his middle. He laughed and turned around, immediately trying to tame the wild raven locks that his baby had. ''Do you need any help?'' Emerald eyes sparkled beneath heavy bangs and he couldn't help but bend over and kiss his forehead. ''Papa'' He was pouting visibly and he could see an adorable scowl forming._

''_Why don't you go grab some cups? And then lay them out where you think they belong'' He watched as his betrotheds second eldest scurried away. ''You can stop lurking now love, I am perfectly alright'' He said as a hand automatically went to his extended stomach. He pouted himself when he received a chuckle in return and a handsome man appeared in the room as he stepped out from behind the wall he was hiding behind. _

''_I love seeing you with them, even after all these years'' Hadrian James Potter said as he pulled his betrothed into his arms and kissed his neck. He only smirked when he felt the full body shiver he received for his actions. ''Now lets finish the food so that we can feed these little monsters!'' He shouted. The others laughed happily as they all scurried into the room, the twins trying to keep up with their smaller legs and feet._

_He could only smile as he stared at his beautiful children. Even though three of them weren't his betrotheds by blood, they were definitely by heart. He could only wonder what had went wrong in his life with his ex-wife, but he was grateful for what she had done._

_If she had never been so stupid as to pass her bastard son off as hers, he never would have met Vega Armand Malfoy, and the very thought of losing this beautiful man filled him up with a horror he never experienced with Ginerva. _

_He just hoped that everything would be settled soon._

xxx

They sat in the sterile Hall as young, pregnant women tittered around them. Sneering at their stomachs every now and then, some curling their fists around them, trying to ensure no one was staring at it. Other young women were positively beaming, their partners right next to them. One woman was standing happily next to her partner and the others kept shooting glances at her. Most of them were hostile and refused to acknowledge her.

''It's disgusting love, they shouldn't even be together!'' His wife hissed next to him. He only sighed audibly and shifted away from her, hoping that no one would notice them. He could already see appreciative glances being thrown his way, and then Ginerva would really start. Her jealous behaviour was despicable since she had been sleeping with his one time dorm partner Dean André Thomas, even after what he had done to his partner.

''Ginerva Zara Potter'' The Welcome witch said softly as she walked towards them. Hadrian smiled at her efforts to remain discreet, even as Ginny deflated for not being the centre of attention. ''Healer Malfoy is ready for you'' She said as she gestured them towards an office.

''Excuse me? I'm sorry but I am not being helped by that Dark scum'' She hissed as she refused to stand up. Harry growled as jerked her up by her arm. ''Harry you can't force me to see him!'' She shouted, angering him further. She had finally gotten what she wanted. All the women were staring and gaping openly at him. Then they started to whisper furiously amongst each other.

''Shut up Ginerva, lets just get this over with. You've got what you came for'' He hissed as he dragged her along. She continued to protest but he had stopped caring about her behaviour long ago. She had always remained the spoilt little girl from Hogwarts. At first he had thought he could change her, but when she continued to party even when she was pregnant with their eldest. She would come home drunk, sometimes even high, and then scream at him for not joining her. That many people believed they were no longer married and that men had started to proposition her for sex and even marriage. He had ignored as usual, until he had found an abortion file in his bank statements one day. He had been disgusted and had kicked her out of the house. She had pleaded with him, claiming that it had been rape when she had been drunk one night at a party. He had never believed her and had made sure she never went to another party or Ministry gathering without a chaperone again. She had shrieked and ranted until she realised he wasn't listening and then would leave in a huff.

That was when the affair had started. Ginny was unsatisfied with her own marriage and Dean had only married Seamus Lochlan Finnegan because he had fallen pregnant after a night spent in high spirits. Their child was the same age as their middle child and they would often play together, only fuelling their affair further. Two years into their affair they had hatched a plan to get rid of their lovers. Dean had succeeded after he slaughtered his husband in cold blood in front of their two year old son.

Ginny was not as lucky as she had discovered she was pregnant with their youngest, and only daughter. She had been distraught and had contemplated an abortion and had told her good friend Hermione Jane Granger, she had failed of course because Harry would never allow his daughter to die for _no reason. _Their plan had failed because they had been stupid. And they were still being stupid, but he would play along for now.

''Mrs. Potter is here for you Vega'' The woman said as she smiled at the petite man before her. He only smiled softly at gestured her to sit at one of the chairs. She refused and continued to stand, only huffing in outrage when her husband clutched her wrist and pulled her down. ''Do you still have the letter Lord Potter?'' She asked as she knocked on the other door in the room, he nodded stiffly at her and she only sent him a soft smile.

Two identical looking men entered the room and Harry felt the arousal spike again when he saw the delicate young man again. Soft silver-blond hair fell into his sapphire eyes and he was petite and small. He moved the bangs out of his eyes and pouted when his older brother, who was obviously older and had a more aristocrat air around him, pulled the bangs. The only difference between the brothers was that the older had mercury eyes. Draconis Lucius and Vega Armand Malfoy were both exceedingly beautiful, and benefited from both their parents. The Black and Malfoy forefathers would be very proud of them.

''Mrs. Potter, welcome'' Draco said with a predatory smirk. She bristled at the obvious insult. While most people would have guessed that she would have been a 'Lady', but no, Harry had decided _against _a Wiccan bonding and had just married her in a traditional ceremony. She had only realised too late that she had not gained her huxsbands title, something that still made her mother screech when they came to visit.

''I don't see why I need to be here, I am pregnant with my husband's baby. These tests are unnecessary!'' She said as she moved a hand over her flat stomach. Harry only nodded, pretending not to notice the stunning beauty waving his wand over Ginny. She cringed as she felt the charms wash over her.

''Mrs. Potter the last time you were here we established that you were a month along. It seems you are doing well now, no sickness plaguing you?'' Vega asked as he gestured her towards a table, knowing that he was only going to be spat at if he so much as thought about touching her.

''No, I didn't experience much sickness with the previous three either'' She said as she flipped her long hair over her shoulder.

''That's a lie Ginerva, you vomited your guts out with Asdis Severus'' He said as he pulled a file out from his pocket and then enlarged it. Draco moved towards him and took the file from him, scanning through it.

''It wasn't as heavy as half of the women I have talk to sweetheart'' She simpered as she hissed at Vega. He had accidentally brushed his hands over her stomach as he continued to scan her, not realising that he had passed a paternity test over her. ''And his name is Albus''

''His name will never be Albus, Ginerva'' Harry hissed as he stared at the woman who gave birth to his beautiful children. His soon to be ex-wife.

''Asdis is just too Dark Harry, you know we wished to honour the Headmaster for everything he had done for us'' She said as she smiled at him, blinking at the blank stare she got in return. She had hoped he would be excited for another child; he had mentioned that he wanted more then even her own parents. Something she had disagreed with of course, she had barely wanted three.

''It is as you suspected Lord Potter'' Vega said as he finally got the result he had been looking for. Swimming in a murky crimson writing about Ginny's head was the parents of the young foetus inside of her. He smirked as he saw the horror on her face. _Ginerva Zara Weasly-Potter and Dean André Thomas. _

''H-Harry, you can't believe what these Dark scum are saying! They could have made this up! To split us apart!'' She began, only to receive a chuckle in return. She couldn't even come up with another decent lie, she knew she had been caught and she couldn't even think _why. _She had been so careful the past few weeks! They had hoped to gain all of the Potter and Black vaults in an effort to sustain their lives together.

''It would be hard for them to make this all up _sweetheart _as I was the one who asked them to perform the test. I had my suspicions since we haven't been intimate since Lilathia was born. And I haven't sullied myself with you ever again since I realised you were with Rhys' bastard father'' He growled as he stood up and moved towards her. She only whimpered as he stroked her cheek, but there was no love in the action. Only cold, hard fury.

''Lord Potter I believe it's time for you to start acting on what you asked of me all those years ago'' Draco said as he closed the file and smirked at the redhead. She contained her tears, as she knew she would get no sympathy from the men in the room.

''W-What do you want to do to me Harry, please think of our children…'' She began, but only whimpered when those cold eyes turned glacial.

''Don't you dare mention _my _children ever again. You have _never _been there for them! You only treat Lilathia Ara as your little princess and she despises you because of it! James Sirius and Asdis Severus can't even stand to be around you! They were never your children, not when you chose that monster over our family. You even continue to degrade Rhys Ariel when it's your damn fault he no longer has a bearer! Go to hell Ginerva Zara Weasly, you will be going back to that surname as of tomorrow and you will never see our children again. I will make sure my children will be blood adopted by my new partner. Go fuck yourself'' He growled as he moved away from her. He stared at her as if she were beneath him.

She struggled and tried to grasp at his hand but he just sneered and moved to leave the room. He smiled at Vega and whispered something in his ear, causing the smaller Malfoy to blush and his brother to scowl.

Ginny only continued to cry as she felt her future slipping through her fingers, only because she couldn't take no for an answer.

xxx

Harry was sitting with the twins and his best friend when an owl swooped into their room clutching a smoking red letter in his beak. He only sighed as he waved his hand and a silencing charm enveloped them, in case there were pesky animagus' lurking around.

''_HARRY JAMES POTTER HOW DARE YOU?!'' _Came Molly Ann Weasly's shriek. _''I HAVE HELPED RAISE YOU AND ALLOWED YOU TO MARRY MY DAUGHTER EVEN THOUGH I KNEW YOU WOULD ONE DAY BREAK HER HEART! I EXPECT YOU TO DO RIGHT BY YOUR CHILD! YOU KNOW THIS BABY IS YOURS, MY GINNY WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON YOU! SHE LOVES YOU, CIRCE KNOWS WHY!'' _Harry was already in danger of his eyes rolling out of their sockets, while the others were angry. _''I DEMAND THAT YOU TAKE HER BACK NOW, OR YOU WILL NEVER BE WELCOME AROUND MY OTHER CHILDREN OR THIS HOUSE EVER AGAIN!'' _The letter suddenly burst into flames and they all turned around and saw a petite smaller man standing with twin girls, their faces scrunched up from sleep as they rubbed their tired eyes.

''I'm sorry Hadrian, but her whining woke up Aislin and Selene. I couldn't stand it any longer'' He said as he smoothed down soft lavender dresses and sent the girls back to bed. They pouted and cuddled against him before leaving. One of the twins, George Fabian Weasly, marched towards his smaller husband and kissed him passionately, marvelling at the moan that came from his bonded's mouth.

''Let him come up for air Georgie, you know he needs to breathe at some point'' His twin, Frederick Gideon Weasly said as he snickered at the two. He only gasped when Harry slapped his shoulder. Ron was also glaring at him as he brushed his hair out of his ocean blue eyes.

''You know you and Daphne are no better'' Ronald Billius Weasly-Lestrange said as he flicked his wand and ice cold water poured down his eldest brother and bonded. They both screamed and pulled away, glaring at the auburn haired man. He only shrugged and turned back to talking to Harry.

''If she thinks threatening me in such a way is going to scare me back to her little girl she is crazier then I thought'' Harry said as he pulled the cup he had been nursing earlier closer to himself. ''Ginerva will be going back to her maiden name by the end of tomorrow. Even if she tries to fight me, her affair with Dean will end her'' He knocked back the Fire Whiskey as the brothers all winced.

Ron had been named one of Rhys Ariel's godparents and had been overjoyed when the little boy became fast friends with his own two, and his beautiful bonded had just announced their third pregnancy. He had been outraged when Seamus had been slaughtered, even more so when it had been done in front of his little godson. He had demanded custody of the child, and had fought a vicious battle in the Wizengot when they had considered sending him back to his father, livid that they would even consider sweet, innocent Rhys going back to his bastard murdering Father.

''Just make sure you have everything in order so that she doesn't take the kids Harry'' George said as he sat down on his chair again. His bonded slipping onto his lap and smiling at his younger brother. Harry beamed at him and he moved forward to kiss his cheek, his brother pouting and pushing him away.

''She wont ever see them again, and if she believes she can take me on in court she has another thing coming to her, there's a reason I chose Draco as my attorney'' He had a vicious smirk on his face only matched by his cold emerald eyes. They all shivered as they remembered the viciousness Draconis Lucius Malfoy was known for.

He was often underestimated due to the fact that he was considered the bearer of his children. Draco had married his Hogwarts sweetheart, Blaise Ariel Zabini, and had fallen pregnant a few years into their marriage. Thirteen years later and they were still as happy as when they first bonded, with three beautiful children and two highly successful businesses. More powerful men had fallen for the beautiful trap known as Draconis Lucius Malfoy then Harry could even imagine, but they never stood a chance against Blaise. Not with his notorious mother and his own father-in-laws. No one had ever started troubled with the family again, not since the last man's body had never been found.

''If she starts with us mate don't worry, we are all firmly on your side. Even dad is, though he won't voice it'' Fred said smiling as he stared at the man he considered his little brother. Though he would like to pretend the divorce wasn't bothering him, but they could tell with his entire demeanour that it was weighing him down heavily. He knew he wasn't worried about his children, they were overjoyed as they never even knew their mother, and what little memories they had of her were less then ideal. ''Is there something wrong Harry?''

''He's attracted to the youngest Malfoy and doesn't know what to do'' Orion Marcus Black-Weasly said with a careless shrug as he stood up from his comfy lap to make himself some tea.

''Orion!'' Harry said as he spluttered, trying to regain his posture and failing. His cheeks were flushed and he was opening and closing his mouth. ''I-I do not like Vega!'' He began, but was unsure on how to deny his case any further. His older brother only smirked in his direction as he placed the kettle on the warm stove pot. He was pottering around the kitchen and could only smile when he heard twin giggles from the room. He disappeared down the Hall again, eager to see their two little girls.

''So little Malfoy hey'' Fred waggled his eyebrows in an attempt to look suave, but obviously failed miserably if the three looks were anything to go by. They all laughed happily, ignoring the tension that had grown between them during the last few minutes. They were just happy to be with family.

xxx

Vega was humming to himself when a voice cleared, he tried to ignore it the best he could, but his brother made it impossible when he pulled the flowers away from him and cleared his throat again.

''Mama and Papa would be quite disgusted with you if they heard you do that Dragon'' He said with a sniff as he took his bouquet of flowers away and placed them in a vase. He was trying to find the best place to place them, but was finding trouble.

''I think they would be more disgusted with the fact that you are hiding something this big from us sweetheart'' Draco said as he moved towards his brother and smiled softly at him. ''I know Potter, he would have easily had accepted that bastard child and lived unhappily with his little slut wife…. But for some reason he didn't, and I have a feeling that it as something to do with you'' Draco said as he tried to contain the snicker that was threatening to bubble out.

''His wife came to me to see if she was indeed pregnant, she was so irritated with the fact that she was sent to me that I barely held professional protocol. I wanted to slap her Dragon, and then snatch her child away from her! So of course I sent a letter to Harry detailing what had happened during our visit and that he was becoming a Father again. Imagine my shock when he sends a letter back demanding answers and an explanation! I thought he was being cruel due to my status as a Dark wizard…'' He glared at his brother's raised eyebrow and incredulous look. ''Yes _I know _he wasn't well known for this and even stood up for his bastard half-siblings, but still one does wonder every now and then. But I was shocked to learn that he hadn't been intimate with his wife in over two years. That she was claiming a monsters baby as the same as her own. I know we can not judge this innocent life but we can judge the one's who created them'' He sighed deeply as he looked down at the beautiful flowers he had been sent.

''Did he offer to meet with you to arrange the details of the meeting today?'' Draco asked softly as he stared at his little brother. He could see that the younger man was already smitten with Hadrian James Potter, and it had been visible on the man's face as well.

''We spoke for what seemed like hours Dray, and when he finally had to go we realised we couldn't be apart…. In just two hours it felt like I had known a man my whole life. He had promised he would stay in touch and barely two hours later I had received a courtship request and my first gift'' He pulled at the delicate chair around his neck and the heavy locket that fell down to his breast. He opened the fastening and it showed a picture of Severus Tobias Snape and his now bonded Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. As well as a picture of the two brother's standing with their stunning mother Narcissa Lyra Black-Shacklebolt. Draco gasped, as it wasn't very common photo's of the family. He must have found them through Ronald's bonded.

''Vega…''

''This feels completely right Dray, I didn't even doubt accepting it even though I knew he was still married. Even if we have children out of wedlock I won't care, I have already met his children and they are perfect. Everything is perfect and I want him to be mine, he will be _mine_'' Vega said as he stared at his brother. Draco could only smile, he knew this determination very well. He had done the same when his grandfathers Will had been found and it had stated he was to wed Astoria Greengrass. He had refused as he had been with his love, and the smaller teen was not remotely interested in a man, after all she was now with Pansy Parkinson. He had put his foot down and had refused to wed anyone else other then his bonded Blaise. And his parents had agreed, they themselves had been unhappy together. They had two beautiful children, but that was all they had to show for all their time together. They were both already bonded once more and had more children.

''I will not stop you Vega, you know full well that I stand for you being happy'' Draco said as he took the flowers and placed them on the bay window sill. Smiling as the sun shone down on the vibrant colours. Vega also beamed and kissed his brothers cheek.

After all, the family might have been _Family First_, but the unofficial title should have been _A Malfoy always gets what they want. _

_xxx_

_He rubbed his tired eyes and stared at the forms before him. He had hoped for a quick divorce from his wife, but she had done her best to drag it on. It had been a little over three years and he didn't know when it would end. He sighed as he sat back in his chair and massaged his thrumming temples. He looked at the photo frames on his table and couldn't stop the smile that crept over his lips. In the one photo frame it was of his almost in-laws. Severus and Lucius were standing with their two, Magnus Kahlil and Nerva Alvar laughing and smiling happily. Next to them was the stunning Narcissa Lyra Black and her husband Kingsley Crux Shacklebolt. She had a newborn in her arms and her husband was staring at her as if they were the most precious beings ever, their little girl was also in his arms, beaming down at her little sister. _

_There was also a photo of Blaise and Draco, sitting with their brood. The twins, Alastrina Pyxis and Coventina Iris, were pulling funny faces while their little brother Scorpios Rian was beaming up at his two Papas'. They were a picture perfect family, and the envy of most Light society. _

_His last photo was what made the most proud; it was of his ever growing family. He and Vega were standing arm and arm, their youngest in their arms. Castor Vitellius and Pollux Leo were snuggled up in their side. They were identical to the very last detail, but their colouring was different. The youngest of his marriage to Ginerva was also their only daughter, Lilathia Ara. She was clutching onto her older brother's hands. Her emerald eyes shining with laughter as her auburn hair glowed like a halo in the sun. Remus had often compared her to a younger Lily, and he couldn't help but smile at the memory._

_Their eldest, James Sirius was standing to his sisters left. His aquamarine eyes alight with mischief as he stared at his little sister. His auburn hair was also glowing in the light, and was just a big a mess as their father's. Their middle child, Asdis Severus, was looking at his Father's. there was a sparkle in his emerald eyes that hadn't been there for a long time, while his own raven hair was sticking in every direction. _

_It was one of his most prized possessions, he had made sure to document every part of his children's life. He hadn't even picked up his previous Auror dreams. He couldn't put his life in danger when he had three precious children to take care of. Ginny had hated the idea, but there was nothing that could have been done. Harry was the Lord of the family, while she had been a mere wife. Something that was sometimes used as a mistress status in Pureblood society. _

_He sighed as he returned to his paperwork, he had a lot to do in a short period of time. His court date was approaching, and he had an ex-wife to divorce. As well as set the world straight on what they could, and could not decide for his life. Things were about to change in his world._

_And the rest of the world could suck it. _

_Xxx_

_**I hope you enjoy my new story, and I will be updating some of my stories regularly. Please enjoy the rest of the day!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The court date of the most anticipated divorce in Wizarding History has finally arrived. Lord Hadrian James Potter and Miss Ginerva Zara Weasly will finally get to say there say. Find out there story and what caused this shock! Join the story now, it's what everyone has been waiting for. SLASH HP/OC.**

**It's chapter 2 guys, whoop-whoop! Like I said in Liquid Stone, I haven't been feeling motivated lately. I started my new job and it went well. Then we caught one girl stealing and since then it's been a confusing mix of training new people, them leaving and stealing as well as having to take care of a sick dad and new puppy. But at least this is out! Yay!**

**Warnings for this chapter: Mpreg, slut!Hermione, swearing and mentions of murder. That's it I believe, I might have missed something.**

**Everything but the OC's and plot belong to the amazing J.K Rowling **

**xXx**

**Chapter 2**

**These Problems Do Not Appear Overnight **

_He was talking quietly to his brother when he heard the vicious remarks from down the Hall. He tucked his twins closer into his sides and turned back to glare at the small group of women behind him. They were whispering loudly amongst each other about how he even _dared_ show off his _bastards _in public when their father so obviously belonged with the accused Lady of the House. He scoffed at their ignorance and picked his children up into his arms. They squealed in delight and clung to him with happy smiles on their faces._

_Draco laughed as he stared at the gossiping women. It was obvious on which side of the social war they were on just by the way they were treating his brother. He found their ignorance satisfying as he would love to prove them wrong when the time came to make Ginerva Zara Weasly look like a fool. He moved forward and kissed his nephews scruffy hair and said goodbye to his brother. He had some paperwork to finalise before he faced the redhead bint in the Wizengot. _

''_Now why don't we go get some ice-cream boys?'' Vega asked as he started to walk in the general direction of Florean Fortescue's. He was craving some chocolate with pecan nuts it seemed, his darling would be a sweet tooth as soon as they were born. He hummed as he pushed the door open with his hip and stepped inside the warmly decorated room. He stepped towards the ordering counter when someone bumped into him harshly, he gasped as he tried to stop the fall, cringing when he thought of how Hadrian would react. He was stopped by elderly arms pulling him right and pushing him behind a smaller body._

''_Now see here Missy, I do not tolerate such behaviour inside my shop'' The elderly lady hissed as she sneered at the woman who had pushed one of her favourite customers. The bushy haired woman didn't even blink, she just sneered at the blond as he soothed his babies after placing them back down on the floor. He was rubbing his swollen stomach, glaring at the witch who had the nerve to push him._

''_It's not my fault you allow Dark scum here Madam, if I were you I would watch out who I allow inside my shop. Times are changing after all'' Hermione Jane Granger said with her superior know-it-all attitude. She was after all the new Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, and rumoured to be sleeping with him even though he was a married Lord. Something that didn't seem to bother the man, even with the slight swell that had taken over Hermione's body._

''_You will find I do not care about such trivial matters dear, after all there will be no Light without the Dark'' Fleur Fortescue said as she glared the young witch down. ''As soon as these people enter this shop they are neither their core nor their orientation. They are customers who are buying from this establishment. Now you on the other hand are not welcome. Be gone, and make sure to remind your friend that she does not belong here either'' She hissed as she made a shooing motion with her hands. The woman left in a huff as she stormed out, but the Lady didn't mind, as she was the reason she was trying to band _certain _people from her establishment. _

''_Thank you Madam, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been here'' He said softly as his babies clung to him. Their eyes bright and filled with moisture._

''_It's fine young man, now go get yourself some ice-cream and treat these little darlings before your husband hears about this'' She said as she crossed her arms and started to tap her foot on the floor. She smiled as he laughed brightly and ushered his children to the counter._

_She could only sigh when the whispers and remarks started again, and from the hunched shoulders the young man was carrying, it was obvious that he and his betrothed were still experiencing a world of problems. And it looked like they weren't going to go away for a long time. _

_xXx_

He was talking quietly to his friends when Ginny's unmistakable screeching could be heard from down the Hall. Even the normally calm Lord in front of him released a gusty sigh and rolled his eyes. As an old friend he was used to this behaviour, but the sneering Lord's next to him were not. Ares Titus Lestrange-Weasly was glaring at the insufferable redhead while his best friend, Aurelian Casimir Noir-Lestrange, was already calling guard to escort her out.

''I wish she would just learn to take a hint like the rest of the female population that once stalked you'' Neville Augustus Longbottom said as he started to dust down his soil covered robes. As the foremost Herbology master in the world people were often used to him covered in all states of garden life. There had been a session where he had sat down with a strange smelling puss the whole way through. It had barely bothered him, and many still respected him for that.

''I believe even they will start up again Nev, you know how these girls are. As soon as they smell blood in the water they will attack like angry sharks'' Harry said with a shake of his head.

''Well I know of a certain blond that will be more than happy to make sure these banshees stay away'' Aurelian said as he smiled at the emerald eyed man before him, chuckling when he started to blush and stammer. ''Just make sure you get his beloved fathers and mother's permission first. Circe forbid if they only hear of this when you ask him to bond in three months' time''

Even Neville was laughing openly when he saw the gobsmacked expression on Harry's face.

''And just be double sure that neither Blaise nor Draco poison you. They are still trying to break the curse off the man who tried to publish their time spent together'' Ares said as he brushed down the invisible lint on his robes. He shot the raven haired man a smirk when he only drew in a sharp breath. It was common knowledge that the youngest Malfoy was treasured by _all _of his family. Even if his siblings were much younger then him, he was still seen as the baby of Narcissa and Lucius' long life together.

''I need to speak to _MY _husband!'' Ginny roared as she finally shoved her way through the Aurors that were guarding the entrance to the Lord's Hall. She stormed towards Harry, her eyes flashing with annoyance as she carried a thick file in her hands. ''Hadrian James Potter! How dare you!'' She shrieked as she slapped the papers hard against his chest. Her red hair was wild as it stuck in every direction. It was obvious that she had been running her fingers through them, and the annoyance and frustration was clear on her face.

''I don't know what you're talking about Ginverva'' He said with a bored voice as his eyes flashed with anger and the other stepped away from him as his aura darkened.

''You're trying to _ban _me from our children! I have every right to them as you do!'' She said with a haughty sniff. ''And there isn't even a Knut in my personal vault! How can you dare try and get away without giving me anything!''

''So the true reason you are here came out pretty soon'' Neville said as he shook his head and stared at her with pity. It was hard to believe that she and his beautiful Luna were the same age. Luna just exuded grace and elegance from her every pore, and the way she treated their three children just confirmed to everyone why he had fallen in love with the quirky blonde. Many Purebloods envied him for snagging her while many had still though her ditzy and idiotic. He had seen the beauty and vivaciousness in her, and he had only grown to love her more over the years.

''I will be most happy if you stayed out of this Longbottom'' Ginny said as she glared at the attractive Lord. A lot had happened over the years, and Neville had grown to become a stunning specimen. It was only fitting that two people many had overlooked would become the epitome of what Pureblood society was. ''Your opinion is not needed''

''As one of Harry's oldest friends I believe I have every right to tell you that you only want to use your children to torture Harry. You were never much of a mother, and you never will be. Your children asked that they stay with their father, they will probably cry at the prospect of living with you and they father of your spawn''

Ginny stiffened in outrage as those around them chuckled softly at Neville's statement. Even those of Light origin were laughing openly at her.

''You will pay for this Harry! I will see my children, and I will get every Knut you owe me'' She said before spinning around and storming off once more. She could only cringe when Harry snorted, she turned to look at the man she had once loved and she could see the fury in those gorgeous emerald eyes. Harry meant business, he would rather die than ever let her see the children. And she was bargaining on using that against him until she got what she wanted.

No matter what it cost.

xXx

The happy shrieks in the lawn made the large group stop and stare at the cottage in shock. There was another happy shout, making them blink. A little girl who was sitting on the front porch petting a small kitten looked up at them and smiled happily. She scurried into the house and pulled a complaining Harry after her. He stopped though when he saw the family and a beaming smile broke over his face. He ushered the girl inside and walked towards them, his eyes only on the man he was attempting to court.

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and his husband Severus Tobias Snape- Malfoy were looking a bit lost in their surroundings, while their eldest son was happily bouncing on the balls of his feet to join the hysteria at the back. Their youngest was looking around his surroundings with wonder on his face. Narcissa was also standing out of place, she was dressed in her nicest robes, something that was sure to get dirty with the amount of Weasly's running around in the back, but her husband Kingsley Crux Shacklebolt strutted forward and pulled Harry into a strong hug. Narcissa had an obvious swell to her stomach and was standing with their youngest tucked into her arms.

Vega also moved forward and was greeted by a passionate kiss, something that made his knees buckle. He grabbed onto Harry's shirt and tried to calm down as he was released from the passionate onslaught. He could only hear his brother and niece's giggles. Turning around to scowl at them he blushed when he saw his Papa's raised eyebrow and deep scowl on his face.

''Welcome everyone to my home'' Harry said with a sweep of his hands. ''The little monsters are in the back, tearing up the lawn as usual'' He said as the girls giggled again and looked at their Papa with large violet eyes, begging him silently that they could play. He sighed and gestured them to go, making them squeal and rush forward. Blaise rolled his eyes and tucked their son further into his side, Scorpios only pouted and looked at his grandpa with large mercury eyes. The man sighed and gestured him to go, making his son and husband glare at him in return. Scorpios rushed forward, but stopped to hug his Papa's leg with a bright smile on his face. Draco and Blaise couldn't stay angry at him for long when he was so happy.

''Are you going to show us inside now Lord Potter, or will we be left in suspense the whole afternoon?'' Severus Tobias Snape drawled as his own son and best friend's daughters rushed forward to join the madness at the back. There was a wide open forest area, so it could only be fun for the little ones. Harry glared at him before gesturing toward his house. He could still see the shock on Lucius' face that the Potter Lord had indeed decided to settle down in a large country side house. He had expected a small hovel somewhere in the city.

''This was my Grandfather's first house. He bought it as a gift for my Grandmother. It was named Amaryllis Manor then, but we had to change it due to Nev's daughter having the same name. She is often confused about why she already had a manor when she is only seven'' The others snorted as Vega smiled up at Harry, his sapphire eyes sparkling as he nuzzled close to Harry when he wrapped a strong arm around his waist.

Severus was shocked when they stepped into a large stone living room. The colours were dark and earthy, something he hadn't been expecting from his former student. The man before him was not who he thought he was. Even Lucius seemed impressed by the calm aura before him, if this was only the living room area, he was eager to see where his youngest child will be living once he and the Potter Lord were bonded.

''Papa!'' Someone shrieked from the opposite end of the room. A small body barrelled into Harry and clutched tightly as his leg, even as a ''Uncle Harry'' joined them. Narcissa blinked when she saw an adorable little girl with fiery auburn hair and emerald eyes. It was no wonder that papers had labelled her as a young Lily Potter. Her hair was the distinct shade of auburn that only one Weasly child had inherited, and it was not Ginerva. The little boy though, she did not recognise as a Potter child, but by the way Lucius and Severus' breath hitched she knew they must have known him.

''Yes, little heathens?'' Harry asked as he picked his little girl up and kissed the top of her head. She beamed at him before snuggling down and sticking her tongue out at the other child, who was starting to pout. He turned puppy dog eyes to one of the adults and Severus felt himself caving at the large chocolate eyes looking at him. He held his hand out and the little boy smiled as he took it and started to swing it happily. Lucius only kissed his husband's cheek and ruffled both his son and the boy's hair.

''Now Lilathia, I want you to apologise to Rhys'' Harry said with a firm voice. Narcissa cringed when she jerked her head to stare at the little boy again. Though she didn't know the boy personally, many people in the Wizarding World knew exactly who Rhys Ariel Finnegan was. How could they not follow the tragic story of the little boy who had witnessed his bearer's vicious murder by the hands of his own Father? He now lived between three houses, the Potter's, Weasly-Lestrange's and the Longbottom's. She just hadn't realised that this was that little boy.

Lily shook her head, but smiled sadly at the little boy who only stuck his tongue out at her. He was holding hands with the man notorious for despising children even after the birth of his own. It was better than being in one of his Father's arms. He tugged at the arm and giggled when the other little boy did the same and they started to pull the Potion's Master further into the House and out the back.

''I think that is children talk for let's get going'' Harry said with a chuckle as he also started to move towards the back of the house, the others following him towards the happy screams. They were shocked as they stepped outside, not expecting this many children or adults.

It would be chaos for a few hours.

xXx

The children were running around screaming when the redhead appeared at the home. She sneered at all the children, she had never quite enjoyed all these children in her house. She didn't understand her husband's needs to cater to the children's whim. So what if they wanted to spend their time with their cousins? It didn't mean that he had to have a hoard of children over once a week.

She saw a flash of sandy-blond hair and sneered even further, disgusted that the mongrel was still allowed at her house. The front door was slammed open and her breath caught in her throat. Harry stood before her in all his gorgeous glory, but his eyes were as cold as ice as he stared at her and her two companions. She had known bringing _him _here would cause a problem, but when she saw the little bastard hiding behind her husband's legs she knew it would only get worse.

''I will only ask this once Ginny, get off my land'' Harry hissed as Vega appeared behind him as well and picked Rhys up with ease. The boy clutched his neck like a life line and tucked his head away. Scared of the man who allowed him to be born, he could still see the chocolate skinned man attack his Mama and the blood spilling everywhere across the room as he was forced to watch the entire thing. His 'father' had refused for him to look away, and would slap him if he did.

''I am here to see my children sweetheart'' Ginny simpered, causing Hermione to chuckle and Dean to scowl at the scene. ''You can tell them they must say goodbye to their cousins and pack their bags''

''I have told you once Ginny, which I believe is efficient enough to warn you away. You will never see my children, you won't touch a hair on their heads and you will never get the chance to know them anymore. They are _my _children. They were never yours and I believe any court will take my side in this argument'' Harry hissed as he turned to take Rhys in his arms, pulling Vega close around the waist. Ginny hissed in outrage, absolutely infuriated that her husband was _already _moving on.

''That's far too presumptuous Harry, there is no court in the Wizarding World that wouldn't want to see children with their mothers'' Hermione said as she rolled her eyes, moving forward as if she had been invited. She stood shocked when the wards flared up and she bounced away with a hiss of pain. She stared at Harry in shock as Ron appeared behind him and glared at her. As always she couldn't help but appreciate the youngest Weasly male.

He had grown into his height with the same amount of bulk and the navy blue shirt he was wearing was straining against his muscles. She licked her lips as she moved down to wear he was wearing a skinny jean, showing his strong thighs and legs. She sighed and stared at him with dreamy eyes, hoping that he would notice her. Not at all caring that he was happily married with two children and a third on the way.

''Who said you were welcome Hermione? You haven't been considered my friend since you tried to poison my _brother_'' He hissed as Orion's head popped up for a fraction of a second before he disappeared inside. ''And the Wizengamot will easily give me custody over Lilly, James and Asdis when they see what little you had to do with their lives, how you were sleeping with a suspected murderer, how you mistreated the son of your lover and even your own children. You can't sleep your way through the Dark Gin, they know gutter trash when they see it''

Vega giggled into Harry's back, but shivered when he felt the strong muscles underneath his cheeks. He couldn't even imagine the strength of the man in front of him, and how it would feel to be dominated by him.

''Harry, lets please move on from this mess. You can keep your Malfoy harlot and I'll stay with Dean, we can both be happy. The children…'' She gasped in outrage when a slashing hex was sent her way. Draco storming through the doors and glaring death at her with his stormy mercury eyes. Vega looked scandalized at the idea of remaining a Mistress while Ginny would somehow gain the Lady title she so desperately craved for.

''I think my client has made it clear that he doesn't want to see you here Miss Weasly, may you and your little band of idiots be gone!'' Draco thundered as his husband and Father also made their presence known. Lucius was sneering at the redhead with pity glowing in his eyes. Knowing her, and her mother's kind, all too well.

''You'll regret this Harry!'' Ginny shrieked before Dean grabbed her arm and disappeared with her, Hermione following soon after. Her expression longing as she stared at Ron one more time. Vowing again that she would one day get her Weasly.

''Good riddance'' Blaise said as he moved towards Draco and pulled him into his arms, watching as Vega sagged into Harry and that Rhys started crying as soon as his Father was gone. ''I'll go get the children and tell Narcissa that she will be having some company, right love?'' The two shared a soft kiss and he disappeared inside once more.

''It's still hard to believe that we're family sometimes'' Ron said as he scrubbed a hand over his face. Still reeling over the looks Hermione continued to send him, Ares still burnt the odd letter from her as well. Begging for him to give her a chance, even though she was sleeping herself into a higher position within the Ministry.

''Let's just get back inside and put Rhys to bed'' Harry said as he turned around and placed a soft kiss on Vega's upturned lips, bending down to kiss him hungrily. Already addicted to those soft lips. They broke apart gasping for breath when Draco cleared his throat, the two turned to glare at him but he only smiled and stuck out his tongue, causing Ron to snort.

''Let's just get everyone to bed and talk about this, yeah?'' Ron said softly as he went back inside to his husband. Hoping to get some kisses as well.

xXx

Severus was staring at his husband worriedly from where he was pacing viciously along with a plotting Ares. Even though the young man was still visibly pregnant he refused to listen to his husbands pleas. He was furious over the way Ron had explained Hermione, he absolutely loathed the Muggleborn witch and went out of his way to silence any one of her bed partners. At one stage of her life she wouldn't have _dared _sink to the levels of what she was currently doing.

She had been caught numerous times with her knickers down to her ankles in various positions with every man they could possibly find. Right now she was starting to sleep with a Minister candidate. The one the Light so desperately wanted to win, the man's wife and children knew, but it was too much of a scandal to mention out loud.

''She wouldn't really take the children would she? I know she's vindictive but this is just too much'' Harry said. He sighed when Ron turned to glare at him, knowing his sister the best out of everyone, especially when she started to turn into their mother. ''I know, but I had hoped that she would at least thought of their wellbeing first''

''Harry the only person my sister thinks of is herself, she cares for absolutely no one. Dean might think that she is desperately in love with him, but she is just using him for a means to an end. The only person who exist to Ginny is Ginny herself'' Ron said angrily. Thinking of all the times she had arrived to their Saturday children parties half drunk and reeking of other man. Not even caring that her children were subjected to cruel jeers and that some people even claimed they weren't Harry's. If it hadn't been for the wild untameable Potter hair and Lilly's large emerald eyes Harry would have never seen his children.

He had a feeling that Hermione and Ginny would come up with such accusations to keep Harry away from his family, knowing it would hurt the Lord.

''Then I have no choice do I?'' Harry said with a sigh as he stood up and dusted down his jeans. ''I have to fight fire with fire. Draco, you and Lucius have the right to use whatever means necessary for me to keep my children. I have the sufficient proof of all her illicit and illegal activities and the memories to prove what a piss poor mother she has been'' The two Malfoy's stared at him before nodding. No mistaking the cold, hard gleam in his eyes. ''She will not be taking my children from me''

If Ginny meant war, she would be surprised at how ready he was to give it to her.

xXx

_Vega was walking down the Alley way again when he saw the redhaired woman talking with Hermione. They both turned to glare at him, but he only sneered. He picked up his boys again and smiled when they both yawned. Their eyes drooped shut as he felt a flutter over his tummy. He hummed as he disappeared inside the shop, but sighed when he felt the two women's presence behind him. _

''_You know you won't get away with this Dark scum'' Hermione hissed as she moved forward to shove him again, gasping when Harry appeared behind him and glared the girls down. _

''_If you would be so kind as to leave my betrothed and children alone I would be most thankful'' Harry said in a biting tone. Moving as close as possible to his beloved and wrapping an arm around his waist. _

_Ginny started to bat her eyelashes as Hermione started to adjust the blouse around her middle. Blushing darkly at the cold chuckle that escaped Harry throat. She knew that laugh all too well, it was the way she was being treated by all the Pureblood's now. It was her own stupid fault for not taking the necessary precautions when she had been sleeping with Matthew. She wasn't even allowed to abort her baby without facing the brunt of the law. _

_Apparently Muggleborn's weren't allowed to abort their child if it was a Pureblood Lord. Matthew steadfastly refused to lose a precious life and things between them had been strained as of late. He couldn't stand to look at the woman that had threated to abort his child simply because it didn't fall into her ten year plan. _

''_We just wanted to talk to your _betrothed_'' Ginny said through clenched teeth. Glaring at the Malfoy who had captured her once pawns attention so completely. _

''_No Ginerva, it seems you were stalking him to corner him and then try to intimidate him into leaving me. Well let me you slut, that this won't happen. Unlike with you I love Vega dearly and anyone who would dare mess with him will face all my wrath. You should know this by now'' Harry said as he started to usher the Malfoy to the floo and grabbed his twins as well. ''Try not to anger me any further Ginny, Hermione. You're already treading on thin ice as it is''_

_And with that they disappeared in a swirl of green flames, leaving a seething Hermione and Ginny behind. Their plan failing, like it always did. _

_xXx_

**And that's chapter 2, I do hope you guys have enjoyed it and that I will be hearing from you! Thank you for the fav's, follows and reviews!**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The court date of the most anticipated divorce in Wizarding History has finally arrived. Lord Hadrian James Potter and Miss Ginerva Zara Weasly will finally get to say there say. Find out their story and what caused this shock! Join the story now, it's what everyone has been waiting for. SLASH HP/OC.**

**Hello all and welcome to chapter 3! As you guys have seen I have had a mass update session going on! I have been feeling mad inspired even though I have fallen on bad times lately. You guys are the reason I've been getting through it though, all these likes and favourites are what make a writer's life! **

**This chapter will be focusing more on Vega and Harry's growing relationship and how that is effecting the already on edge Ginny. I quite like this chapter as it just flowed and took me about a day to type, which is good as one chapter took my three days of another story. **

**Warnings for this chapter: Mentions of Mpreg as well as miscarriage and abortion so triggers! Sorry guys, also mentions of murder and a minor character death, and on a happy note mentions of male sexy times! Yay**

**Everything but the Plot and OC's belong to the amazing J.K Rowling!**

xXx

**Chapter 3**

**Dangers of Society**

_There was a hush over the courtroom as the beautiful woman stepped through, dressed to the nines in expensive and stunning clothes. Her petite curvaceous body was encased in an emerald green dress that reached her knees, her designer midnight black heels were wanted by every Pureblood woman in their society and the pearls surrounding her neck and dangling from her ears were shining in the dimly lit court room. She was as beautiful as the day Hadrian had decided to marry her, as well as the day he had declared his divorce. There was no denying that he had once loved her, but it paled in comparison to the love he felt for Vega. The love he felt for the true mother of his children was like that of an all-consuming supernova, it took over his very being and the thought of ever losing that, the thought of losing the family that he now had was what drove him to finally take action._

_Ginny had threatened his family, his unborn daughter and even that of his little twins. She was the reason that his beloved was too scared to go outside and why little Rhys was too scared to even leave Ron's house at the moment. She smiled in his direction and blew a kiss when she saw that Vega was not seated by him, but his brother was and Draco sneered at her as her defense started playing with his papers and looking through the cards he had drawn out for himself to smear Hadrian's good name. When he looked in their direction Draco only smiled and tipped his head in his direction, the man swallowed and looked away knowing that the Malfoy would destroy him. Even if he had carried their three children and was proven to be pregnant once more, it wouldn't stop this man from proving that if there was anyone born to be in the courtroom it was Draconis Lucius Malfoy. _

''_We welcome honorable Minister Bones'' A Auror roared as the woman stepped behind the podium and looked down at the people that were in the room before she took a seat and then looked over the papers that appeared before her. _

''_I have been wondering when this will come to court Miss Weasly, Lord Potter-Black'' Amelia said as she sorted through the pages and then looked at the disgruntled redhead. She opened her mouth to object her statement, but Amelia just raised an eyebrow and smiled at the younger woman ''Is there something you wished to say Miss Weasly?'' She asked sweetly._

''_No Minister, I have nothing to say'' Ginny said as she sat down in her seat and turned to her attorney. The man only whispered something in her ear and she caressed his arm, causing everyone to stare at them with disgust. Dean huffed and crossed his arms, he couldn't believe her audacity. He only growled and stood up when she kissed his cheek and left the room. He was done with her, and as he disappeared in the Floo he closed his eyes and thought of the beautiful life he could have had with Seamus of what he could have had with their beautiful child. _

''_Can we please get some decorum back now?'' Amelia asked as she noticed that Hadrian was just looking at Vega. The Malfoy smiled at his betrothed and rubbed his very swollen belly. She smiled at them and sneered when she heard a hiss of disgust. ''Now that we are here I would like to hear what the problem is please'' Amelia said as she folded her fingers together and rested her chin on them. She smiled at Ginny who huffed and stood up, even after her attorney told her otherwise. _

''_We are here because my husband had started to take a lover on the side four years ago. He has since had twins out of wedlock and his little slut is pregnant once more, as you can see Minister Bones. He has also banned me from getting custody for our children and had refused me access to my funds as Lady of the House. I have been forced to live in squalor and if it wasn't for my friends I would be on the street, due to all the stress of what he has put me through I miscarried our child three years previously, but his little bastards have been living in luxury'' Ginny ranted as she started listing everything off on her fingers. She looked back towards Dean and frowned when she saw that he was no longer there. _

''_Do you have anything to add to that Lord Potter'' Amelia asked with a smirk. She smiled when she saw the outraged look on both Draco and Vega's faces at the claims that the female Weasly was making._

''_It is convenient that Miss Weasly brings up the claim of my taking a lover. I had only started seeing Vega after I had filed for divorce from her while she had been seeing Dean Andre Thomas on a regular basis by then. The child that she had apparently miscarried was also the child of her lover and she had planned to mascaraed it as mine, even though we hadn't been together since our youngest, Lilithia Ara had been born. She is also not the Lady of my House as we had not taken irrevocable vows, she and her mother did not believe in bonding, as it was Pagan and against their apparent religious belief so she is not allowed to access the funds that were meant for my betrothed'' He looked towards Vega who was glaring outright at a frustrated Ginny. He was rubbing small circles all over his stomach. ''She has made no attempt to be with our children other than trying to get more money out of me. She has never tried to be a mother before when we were married and I think she doesn't belong around them, nor do I want them to be around her''_

_Amelia smiled down at him before she looked through the papers again, she frowned when she looked up at Ginny. She had taken a nail file out and was busy doing her nails in front of her. She had even taken to flirting openly with her lawyer, who only sighed and played with his bonding ring. She could see that he was unhappy with who he was representing and she sighed as she thought of how this could have happened. _

''_Lord Hale, are you happy with who you are representing?'' She asked as she saw that he was about ready to bolt. ''If you are not, you are more than welcome to leave if you could tell me who had forced you on this case'' She said as she closed the file before her and looked down at him. He sighed in relief and stood up, Ginny looked outraged at Amelia and then at her attorney. _

''_Thank you Minister Bones, I was upset when I was placed on this case and when I went to Miss Granger she told me she would have my job if I didn't represent her friend. I have a reputation of being one of the best in our Firm, but I don't do cases like this. Not when the defendant is so obviously guilty. Miss Hermione Jane Granger has been doing these favors for Miss Weasly for a very long time'' He grabbed all his paper, glared one last time at Ginny and then left. _

''_That is a lie Minister Bones! Hermione has never helped me with legal cases and I had no idea that she had organized this!'' She shrieked as she stood up and glared at the Minister, as well as towards Vega who was singing softly to his baby bump. _

''_If you would be so kind as to get Hermione Granger here Miss Weasly, we will continue tomorrow as I don't think I have all the details yet'' She said as she stood up and dusted her robes off. She ignored the angry shrieks from the undignified woman who called herself a Lady._

_She was embarrassing to every single woman who had worked themselves from the bottom to the top. All she proved was that in the end, some woman just wanted the easy way out. And it disgusted her. _

xXx

Vega was smiling from ear to ear as he stepped out of the Floo. He was dressed in a beautiful sapphire blue robes, a black leather pants incased his strong thighs and a tight white business shirt showed his lithe and toned body. He had a beautiful crystal rose in his hands, and he positively beamed when Hadrian stepped up from where he was sitting and moved towards him. The man was dressed in emerald green robes, but the rest of him was incased in complete midnight black. He sighed dreamily as he was pulled into strong arms and a possessive kiss was placed on his lips.

When he had received an Owl from Harry he had been thrilled, his brother not as much, but that was the least of his concerns. It had said to meet him in the Golden Phoenix, one of the best and most expensive Pureblood restaurants in Europe, to wear his best robes and to bring the rose that was attached to the letter. When Vega had seen the beautiful and rare crystal rose he had smiled such a blinding smile that his brother couldn't have been angry. He immediately ran to his room after that and had started ripping through his closet to find the robes his brother had bought him for Yule the previous year. He had been so excited; he had been unable to sit down or even stop talking.

Draco had grown irritated and had stormed off, the only person excited with him was his Mother. She had sat by him and listened to him speak about Harry no-stop, she had just smiled patiently and had braided his hair that there was a small braid on the side of his head. He had nearly stumbled into the Floo, that was how excited he was to be Harry on this date, and as Harry pulled the chair out for him and kissed his temple he couldn't help but feel the excitement bubble in his stomach.

''I'm sorry it's very last minute, but when Luna and Nev said they would take the kids so that I could sort out divorce things I knew I had to grab the opportunity'' Harry said as he sat down and placed his hand over Vega's. He smirked at the blush that formed over the fairer man's face. He picked the hand up and placed a kiss there, laughing when the blush intensified. ''I was hoping we could get to know one another better. Seeing as you will be my bonded and Papa to my children soon''

''Harry!'' Vega said as he smiled and snatched his hand back. ''I was very excited to come, thank you for inviting me'' He whispered as he took a look at Harry and then back down at the menu that appeared before them. ''Now tell me more about yourself'' He said as he tapped the item he wanted and then looked back at Harry and reached for his hand, smiling when their fingers got interlaced.

''Well you know the general, defeater of Voldemort. Married at a young age with a woman I thought I loved, but I have three beautiful children. Which I will never complain about'' Harry said as he ran his thumb over Vega's soft skin.

''That I know yes, there was a summer if Draco wasn't talking about the 'Famous Harry Potter'. Harry Potter this and Harry Potter that, if he hadn't been with Blaise and married him we would have thought that you two were in a relationship. Good thing huh?'' He asked with a blush as Harry laughed. ''Papa was very worried at one stage. When my grandfather had been alive he never would have allowed Blaise and Draco to bond, he had a very different view of how bonding ceremonies worked. When he caught Papa with Uncle Severus he had been livid and he had immediately written a betrothal contract and made him marry Mama'' He said as he fingered the braid in his hair. He only blinked when Harry kissed his hand again and stood up to lean over the table and kiss him. He was gasping when the older man pulled away, his face flushed and body tight with pleasure.

''I apologize but you looked so distraught…'' He smiled sadly when Vega just shook his head and played with the braid. ''That is why I will never write up a betrothal contract for my children. I know that it's a very old Pureblood practice, and I am proud with the genes my Father has left me but that it was the one practice I would never follow. My children will decide who they will bond with one day'' He said as he rested his hand on his folded fist. ''If they were to decide they could write it up themselves and I would approve it''

''Papa was glad when grandfather died, it meant he could scrap the entire betrothal contract nonsense, I was to bond with a French witch I had met at Beuaxbatons. She was very sweet, but there had never been a spark between us. She was very upset after Papa broke the contract, and she hasn't spoken to me since. Even after she got a new contract and has been happily bonded for the past few months'' He said as he shrugged, not even noticing when his started appeared on his plate. He had ordered a scallop served over a bed of mushy green peas. He hummed as he saw Harry had taken a plain old crab cake. ''You didn't want anything else?'' He asked as he grabbed his utensils and started to carve into his food.

''Unfortunately my relatives weren't very kind when I was young and I haven't had most varieties of food. So I just stick to the plain old boring things, it drives everyone up the wall as they think they can force all these fancy foods on me. I'm not too fond of change'' He said as he also started to cut into the crab cake. He only smiled when Vega frowned, cut a small piece of his scallop and held it out for him. He stood up a bit and took the small piece in his mouth, frowning when he sat back down and chewed on it. ''Not too bad, I still prefer this'' He said as he smiled and took a bite of his crab cake.

''You have not lived then Harry! I'll show you everything you need to try, I'll have better ways to teach you then your friends'' Vega said as he smirked and his eyes became half-mast. Harry could only gape and his cutlery dropped. He couldn't look at Vega for the rest of the started and only sighed when the younger man began giggling. He smiled again as their plates vanished and another menu appeared before them, warning them that the next meal would take up to an hour to be prepared, after their selections were made Harry took Vega's hand again.

''I know that you work in the Healing industry, is there a reason you chose that specific profession?'' He asked as he took a sip of the white wine that appeared before them. He hummed in appreciation and smiled when Vega just took a sip of sparkling water.

''Mama always struggled with giving birth, and even Papa struggled when he was pregnant. If you are in our society, grew up in the Wizarding community then you would know that most Purebloods struggle with pregnancies and most only have one child throughout their lives. They have constant miscarriages and no one knows why, so I wanted to make sure that they received the best treatment possible. I want to make sure that they get their children healthy and beautiful, and since I opened my clinic and have had exclusive doctors and gynecologists throughout the world come help me we have seen an increase in births. It's not much, but it's the start of something'' Vega explained as a healthy flush started to form on his cheeks.

''I always wondered why the Hogwarts students got less and less the more I was there'' Harry wondered out loud. ''But then how do you explain the Weasly's? They had several children, and I have three. Ginny has gotten pregnant multiple times'' He asked as he leaned back in his chair and looked at the man.

''That has to do with inbreeding I guess. The Prewett's and Weasly's have never been joined. Just like the Potter's and Weasly's. While I'm sure the Black's and Malfoy's have been joined more than once. I think Papa just struggled because he was older, as the Prince and Malfoy have never been joined. Mama has always been weak so it can also be explained away, but I would still like to help them''

''How many children have you wanted? I mean so that I know for when we bond and have our children'' Harry said with a cheeky smile, he laughed when Vega slapped his hand and blushed deeply. ''Ginny didn't even want one, I had to constantly trick her into believing I had taken protection'' He said as he rolled his eyes.

''As many as I can'' Vega whispered, making Harry blink and then smile broadly. ''I have always wanted a big family, and the fact that you have three children already means we have just started out already'' He said smiling. He had always loved children, and though Harry already had three beautiful children with another woman didn't mean anything to him. It just meant that he had more little people to love and when the time was right, blood adopt.

''Perfect answer''

Harry laughed as he walked hand-in-hand with Vega down the Malfoy's gravel path. He could feel eyes on him in the distance and it didn't stop him, it only made his heart swell with love. That people who he used to shun and hate were looking out for the man who would one day be his bonded, they had such a protective streak it was endearing. They stopped before the massive double doors and Vega blushed as he stepped closer to him, he indulged the smaller man and pulled him into a chaste kiss. They held onto each other even after they pulled away.

''Come inside with me, spend the night here'' Vega begged as he was pulled into another kiss. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

They didn't even wait for dessert when they had been at the restaurant, Vega had given him a sultry look and they had left. He had Flooed to the Malfoy residence and had hoped for a cup of coffee, but this was better by far. He could still feel the judgmental eyes from the window but he didn't mind. All he felt was that everything about Vega was right, and that going inside with him was the best thing he could possibly do. He had never believed in prophecies, the stars or all the garbage, but this…

This felt like destiny.

xXx

Draco was sitting calmly with the Daily Prophet in front of him, rolling his eyes when he read through the article that was written about his little brother and Potter. Apparently it was front page news worthy and in color that Vega and Hadrian had been seen the Golden Phoenix. He couldn't even be angry, anyone who knew his brother could see the completely besotted look on his face as truthful, at least the look on Hadrian's face could be seen as almost identical. They were holding hands and the photo would loop to show Hadrian caressing his hand with his thumb and then to where he would kiss his hand.

He snapped the paper shut when someone walked into the room and was ready to scold his brother when he saw that it was Hadrian himself. He was wearing a black silk robe and his hair was a mess. He was staring at him in shock when Vega came behind him and kissed his neck. His brother squeaked in surprise when his saw Draco and the absolute outrage on his face.

''You dare sleep with him on the first night!'' Draco thundered as he shot up from his seat and stormed towards them. ''He's married Vega, this is dangerous'' He growled when Hadrian stepped in front of his brother and refused to move. ''Step out of the way Hadrian James Potter! This is between brothers!'' He thundered.

''I don't like the way you are speaking to him right now, Vega invited me inside the house. I agreed and one thing led to another yes, but I have every intention to bond with him as soon as my divorce is final'' Hadrian growled as he refuse to budge in front of the smaller Malfoy. He could see none of Draco's fury was directed at his little brother, but at him. He was just angry that his brother had sullied himself with someone who married and had children. He was scared that Harry would leave him as soon as everything was final with the divorce, and he would never do that. Not when he had the perfect person and after the perfect night.

''Did you use protection?'' Draco whispered as a shift formed in the wards, he looked at the shocked look on their faces. They looked at one another and he swore as he ran to the family tapestry, his Father was already inside. Severus was glaring at the door, hoping to see who would step through it. ''Please tell me…''

''Did he spend the night here?'' Severus asked calmly, but growled when he saw Hadrian and Vega walk through the door. The smaller Malfoy walk towards his Father and traced his fingers over what he was look at. He looked at Hadrian who was having a glare off with Severus. ''You better make this right Lord Potter'' Severus sneered as he moved his husband out of the room. Draco too stunned and shocked to even take a step forward.

''What's going on?'' Hadrian asked as he stepped towards Vega, he smiled down at the shocked man and then looked at the tapestry. Underneath Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Narcissa Lyra Black were two names. Draconis Lucius and Vega Armand. Draco was joined by a golden line to Blaise Ariel Zabini and they had three names underneath them. Alastrina Pyxis, Coventina Iris and Scorpios Rian. It was the other name that had their attention. Joined in a golden line next to Vega was Hadrian James Potter, and underneath them were two names. Unnamed baby boys.

Hadrian stepped forward and traced the names, Vega was staring worriedly at his brother. Wringing the tie of his robes in his hands, his brother was glaring furiously at Hadrian. That was until they felt another shift in the wards, Vega stepped out from behind Harry and gasped when he saw that the man was caressing the names. Underneath his and Harry's name now stood Castor Vitellius and Pollux Leo, he looked at Harry who was staring at the names so lovingly that Vega began crying himself. He hugged the man from his side and then kissed the man's face everywhere he could reach, all the while Harry was laughing happily and Draco was swearing a mile a minute.

''Two more miracles'' Harry said as he cupped Vega's cheeks and kissed him with as much as he could gather, wiping away the tears of joy. ''We'll go this afternoon to pick up your betrothal ring, don't you worry okay?'' He asked as he kissed him again only laughing when all he received was more kisses.

''Always with the complications Potter, always'' Draco murmured as he left the room, hoping he wasn't going to have to clean up another Potter mess.

xXx

Harry was walking with his children and Vega when they bumped into one of the people he really wasn't in the mood to see. Dean was covered in paint, while he was sorting through a bag with more paints inside, the man seemed shocked that he hadn't swore at him yet, even though he was dark his blush was still obvious. He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled before leaving again. He stopped just as Harry was walking away.

''I know this is none of my business and I don't deserve an answer, but how is Rhys?'' Dean asked as he stared at them with honest midnight blue eyes. Harry couldn't even find it in himself to be angry with the sincerity on his face. ''That night is still a bit foggy to me, I can't even remember what happened that night some days''

''He's doing well; he still has nightmares. If it helps, he is only afraid that you didn't help him. He has never fingered you for Seamus' death. He told us that you two were speaking of making it work…''

''We were, I had left Ginny that night, furious because she still didn't want to divorce you…. And we had been drinking, celebrating our joined effort. You know him…. Knew'' Dean sighed again and played with the bag. His eyes glassy and full of tears, he had been so excited to start a new relationship, to spend time with his child and just be away from the poison Ginny had become.

''I'll see if you can get a visit, with supervision of course'' He said quickly when Vega turned to glare at him. The younger man glared at Dean again before talking to the children and walking away with them to ice-cream shop. He looked back at the two men and smiled softly when he saw the sad look on the accused man's face. ''He will have to agree of course, so don't be surprised if it doesn't happen'' Harry said softly as he touched Dean's shoulder and left the man alone. He walked after his children and scooped Lilithia into his arms, tickling her and making her laugh. They sat down at a bench while the boys went and ordered their sundaes with Vega.

''What are you doing with that little slut?'' Someone asked angrily from behind them. He sighed when he turned around and saw that that it was indeed Ginny, she had a psychotic glint in her eye. Lily ran inside to Vega as Harry stood up and squared his shoulders. Her eyes followed the movement of his muscles and he scoffed at her audacity.

''Vega and I have taken the children out to share some exciting news with them'' He said as he waved his hand to Vega to show that he shouldn't come outside. The man found another table inside and distracted the children as their parents spoke. ''Leave Ginerva, you have no place here''

''They are my children, you are my husband and you are just walking around like I have never meant anything to you! Your wife is suffering and you want nothing to do with me!'' She shrieked as the people around them couldn't take their eyes or ears off the previous power couple. ''You are walking out with your little slut and I don't even have a home''

''I'm sure there is a lover that can assist you. Why haven't you moved in with Dean, if you are carrying his child. I'm sure he will help you out'' Harry asked as he dusted some invisible lint from his robes. He looked at the woman he had once loved and the mother of his children, how she had fallen over the years due to fame and power. He hardly recognized her anymore, not what she had become and not what she would do in the future. He only nodded at Kingsley as he appeared from behind the corner and stepped away from her. She screamed as she went for him and pulled out her wand, she was stopped though when Dean grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

''This is enough Ginny, just come home with me for tonight you can find someone else in the morning to help you'' He said as he dragged her away. Harry could only smile and made a vow that Dean would get to see Rhys as soon as possible.

He would fight tooth and nail for it.

xXx

_He was laughing with Ron when a strange orb entered the room, the redhead immediately went pale and stood up to silence everything around them as they were sitting in the Golden Phoenix. The people around them were all standing up and trying to listen in, slamming at the wards that Harry had placed around them as soon as Ron had picked up his wand._

''_What is that mate?'' Harry asked as the orb stopped right before him and then flared red. He gasped when Dean appeared before him in the red glow. ''Is this one of those…''_

''_It is, it's very experimental but it seems to be working'' Ron said as he ran a hand through the crimson mist and it moved along with him. He stepped away as Harry accepted the telegram and waited for mist to speak._

''_If you have received this message I am no longer in the land of the living'' Harry sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, how was he supposed to explain that to Rhys. They had just started to get along well and they didn't have to be supervised anymore. Rhys had been so energetic and eager after Dean had taught him how to paint and Dean had taken the picture for himself. It was the first time he had called him 'Daddy' and Dean had been an inconsolable mess afterwards. ''I would like to leave whatever I do own to my son Rhys Ariel Finnegan. I had hoped to build a stronger bond with him before the cancer took complete control of my life'' Both men gasped in horror when they heard the muggle disease name. Dean hadn't even looked sick the last few months, even the last few weeks. ''I am not sad, as this means I will be with Seamus again. The more time I spent with Rhys the more I knew I could never have hurt that idiotic Irish man. He was my everything and other than Ginny was the only other person I have ever loved. We were going to make things work between us as I had left her that night pissed that she hadn't asked for a divorce yet''_

_Harry looked at Ron and they both shook their heads; Rhys also spoke about never seeing his Father actually commit the murder. He was very young so images could have been planted inside his head by someone else. They had all thought that someone had committed the murder, used mind control magic on Rhys and Dean and had gotten away scot free with murder. They had their suspicions, but it wasn't something they wanted to say out loud._

''_Some part of me feels that this is what was meant to be, people can stop looking at my son and saying he has a murderer for a Daddy and a murdered Papa. It will be more peaceful for him, which I'm sure is what Seamus would have wanted'' They sighed again and sat down as Dean spoke a bit more about his love for Seamus and Rhys and how he deeply regretted ever being with Ginny. ''Now the reason this is being sent to Hadrian James Potter is that there is evidence he needs against his case with his soon to be ex-wife Ginerva Zara Weasly, Harry you will find this evidence in the box Seamus always kept in the dorm. You will know when you see it'' Dean said as he started to mist out. He smiled one last time and then he was gone. Harry rested his head on the table and sighed as Ron ran a hand through his hair. The wards and silencing bubble fell away and all they heard was chaos around them. People demanding to know what had just happened and wanting to know what had been said. Ron and Harry only looked at one another and thought the same thing._

_It seemed Ginny had been doing far more then they had expected, and she had made the wrong enemies. _

_After all, it was by time. _

xXx

**And that's chapter three for you guys! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and thank you for all the Fav's, Follows and Reviews for this story. You guys are awesome!**

**Enjoy your day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The court date of the most anticipated divorce in Wizarding History has finally arrived. Lord Hadrian James Potter and Miss Ginerva Zara Weasly will finally get to say there say. Find out their story and what caused this shock! Join the story now, it's what everyone has been waiting for. SLASH HP/OC.**

**Hello all and welcome to Chapter 4 of this story! Now I really enjoyed this chapter, I couldn't stop writing it and actually had to stop myself from saying too much, which is awesome! There will be a twist in this chapter, but I do hope it is a nice one, as usual we will have bashing but not Hermione in this chapter. Yay for small miracles! **

**No it will be Ginny and Molly in this chapter, as they are the main bad guys in this story! Also I am moving towards a defence for Molly, but not for Ginny as she is a product of her mother's plans. Plans that Harry has thrown out of the window with this divorce, she is starting to get a bit more desperate now. I don't think this story will be too long, as you can only drag a divorce out for so long. Anyway, onto this chapter!**

**Warnings for this chapter: Mpreg, mentions of adultery, divorce and mentions of male sexy times. That should be about it, if not please let me know.**

**Everything but the OC's and Plot belong to the amazing J.K Rowling!**

xXx

**Chapter 4**

**The Scent Of A Woman**

_Ginny sat quietly in the court room as Madam Bones read through the pile of paperwork that had appeared before her as the trial was about to start. She was trying not to show it but she was deeply disturbed by how much information Dean had been able to gather against her ever since they had started seeing each other. She had hoped that his love for her would get rid of all the suspicions he had felt throughout their time together, but it seemed she hadn't worked him hard enough. He apparently even went in to see a Medi-Wizard after he had 'attacked' Seamus, and all the spells that had been placed on him had been recorded. For the first time in three years she felt scared. She gasped as Madam Bones cleared her throat and then slammed the gavel down. _

''_In light of all this new information I am extending this trial'' She glared at Harry as he groaned in protest and he looked apologetic. ''We will gather here again within the following month, is there any problem with that Lord Potter'' Ginny giggled as her Husband muttered a reply and then looked at his little slut. _

''_Our daughter is due within two months Madam and my beloved is just scared that he will not be able to make it as he was placed on bedrest due to stress'' Harry said sadly as he looked at the woman. She blinked as she stared at the sheepish Malfoy and his irritated fingers smoothing over his growing belly. Ginny just hissed and then glared at the youngest Malfoy. She of course had never been placed on bed rest, it just showed how weak the man was, that he couldn't even carry a child with such a strong core._

''_Unfortunately there is nothing we can do about that Lord Potter, but I will allow you to speak of the proceedings with your betrothed when the day is over. You will not be placed under the same spells as Miss Weasly''_

''_It is Missus Potter and if he is allowed to speak with his little slut when he goes home then I demand that I speak with my mother, she has every right to know what is happening with her youngest daughter and the stress of this continued trial as made her weary and she has taken ill many times'' Ginny demanded from where she was sitting, ignoring Madam Bones' deadly glare and Harry's outraged look. _

''_Even if that were true _Miss Weasly _I still wouldn't allow it and before you screech about your rights I will remind you about your mother's tell all to the Daily Prophet when Lord Potter's sons were born'' Ginny cringed away from the biting words, knowing full well she had overstepped her grounds. ''Your mother is also perfectly healthy as she was seen out and about Diagon Alley this morning screeching about how evil and cruel Lord Potter was being towards you. Now let me make myself clear, if you demand or threaten me for the same treatment over certain matter you KNOW you have NO claim to then I will end the trial there and then in Lord Potter's favour. Try me again Miss Weasly, I beg of you'' _

_The members of each party were giggling softly, as were the people who sat in the trial. They were asked to be there for if Madam Bones could not reach a verdict of the matter, they were completely unbiased and some weren't even from England. She had just made a fool of herself and swung the favours even more into Harry's court. _

_She glared at the man as he stood to leave and then walked towards his whore, she followed them out of the court house and stomped towards them as he stopped to talk to Neville. _

''_I bet you loved that didn't you darling?'' She hissed as she glared at all three of them. Neville looked simply bored with her very presence while Harry glared at her with icy emerald eyes. Vega just sighed and continued to caress his baby bump. ''Now mother and I look even more ridiculous! We will never have a fair trial if you continue to flaunt your perfect little whore around and I can't even get my mother here! She took you in as well, why couldn't you speak in her favour!'' She was shrieking at this stage and everyone turned to look at them now. _

''_She might have been like a mother to me at another time Ginerva, but she lost that right when she banned my children from coming to her house because I wouldn't take you back. She lost that right when she ran to the papers about our personal stories and declared me an unfit father simply because I did not allow you to see them. She continues to smear my name and has made sure that the Light members of this world see my betrothed as nothing more than a money hungry slut, even though he is a better mother then you ever were. I will not speak in her favour Ginny, as she has not done the same with me'' He told her as he pulled Vega into his arms and held him close. The Malfoy looked at her in distaste before whispering something to her husband and leaving with Neville, the Lord turned to glare at her one last time before disappearing with the pregnant man. ''Vega will ask the court that you may speak with your mother, as he has far more compassion then you do Ginny. Goodbye'' _

_He turned around and walked away from her, following after his friend and beloved, ignoring her shocked face and demands for answers._

''_You will not get away with this Harry! I refuse!'' _

xXx

Harry was sitting in the living room, waiting for his friends to arrive. He had invited his collection of Weasly's along with Neville and Luna, he wanted them to be the first to know of his and Vega's happy news. The Malfoy was doing the same with his friends and family, both ecstatic to tell them of the editions that would be joining their family.

Vega would be moving in with him this weekend and the younger man had already started making plans on how to decorate his house and the plans for the nursery. He also wished to use one of the rooms for his practice, so that he could see patients while he was on his leave. The children were very excited to have two new little brothers and had vowed to help them, especially James. As he had helped his brother and sister when their mother hadn't been there.

Harry stood up when he saw the Floo flare to life and someone try to come in. He smiled when he saw his Uncle and moved to hug him fiercely, the man returned the hug and smiled when they pulled back. He pushed Harry arm length away and examined him.

''Remus move, you are hogging all the floo space'' William Arthur Weasly-Lupin said as he pushed them forward a little. He smiled when he saw the two of them, happy that their relationship was still strong throughout the years. He moved to the side when he felt the Floo flare again. Harry laughed as he showed everyone to sit, the Floo just spitting out more and more people. At the end of everything all of his seats were taken up by redheads and their partners, Neville chose to stand and allowed Luna a seat. She smiled up at her husband and he bent down to kiss her.

William was sitting calmly at Remus' side, assessing Harry and his mood. Charles sat with his husband, Viktor Caleb Krum, who was looking around the house, having not visited in a while due to his busy Quidditch career. Percy was sitting next Cassiopeia Assandra Black-Weasly, Harry sent her a blinding smile and she blushed fiercely at her brother, happy that she had been invited. Fred was grumbling under his breath as his wife, Daphne Lilith Greengrass, was at Vega's party. They didn't know that they would be receiving the same news. George had Orion perched on his lap, the petite man talking softly with him as he played with the ginger hair. Ron was also alone, as Ares was also more a family friend of the Malfoy's then of him. He was staring at his best friend with a critical eye and he picked up on his infectious happiness. He just naturally assumed that they would be hearing happy news today.

''Now you all have been invited here because I wanted to share some happy news with you before the Prophet found out and made it some scandalous story'' He said as he bounced from one part of the chair to the next, the others were staring at him. ''You know I have filed for divorce from Ginerva'' He looked apologetically at the Weasly brothers who all glared at him for looking sorry. ''And have started to see the youngest Malfoy, Vega, with every intention to make him my bonded husband as soon as this is over…''

''Spit it out Harry, before they all die or fall out of their chairs'' Remus said with a smirk, making his husband look at him demandingly, hoping he would tell him instead of listening to Harry babble.

''Course you knew'' He muttered as he glared at his Uncle and stuck his tongue out at him as he tapped his nose. ''Vega is pregnant!'' He announced happily, and smirked when they all exclaimed in shock or did fall over their chairs. Bill was gaping and looking at him as if he had grown two heads, Charlie was smirking and waggling his eyebrows making both his husband and Harry blush. Percy was saying polite congratulations while Cassiopeia and Orion sprang up from where they were sitting and hugged their brother fiercely, happy for him and his new love. Fred and George were making lewd jokes, and sang about great and powerful love. Ron was beaming and walked to his friend to give him a slap on the back and proudly claim about his powerful loins, while Neville and Luna just smiled at him.

''That's great news mate, we're glad you could find someone so soon after this mess'' Ron said happily as everyone went to go sit down. ''I assume that's where Ares and Daphne are'' He said as he nodded to his brothers who had a dawn of realization on their faces.

''Yes, he's telling his friends. It was actually Draco, Severus and Lucius who found out about the pregnancy, they had felt the shift in the wards due to their names appearing on the family tapestry'' Harry said as he smiled widely and stared at all his friends and family. Happy that they were still accepting of him even though he was no longer married into the Weasly name. ''They will be named Pollux Leo and Castor Vitellius, after both our family traditions''

''I guess this will also be the perfect time to tell you that Percy and I are also expecting'' Cassiopeia said smiling as her husband nudged her lightly. Her brothers were once again by her side to wish them good luck. Orion had a pang of loneliness on his face as he had been unable to bare more children after the girls had been born. He was assured by Fred that he didn't mind, but he could see the sadness in his eyes when the girls were at school and no one but them was at home.

''Fred and I have also started looking into adopting some babies that had been hit by the war'' Orion said softly, making everyone stare at them and then praise them for thinking of children who so desperately needed parents. Fred smiled up at his small husband, excited for them to start seeing orphanages so that they could adopt someone who deserved it.

''And with Ares pregnant as well there will be a little baby boom in our circle'' Ron said smiling when everyone quietened down. A House Elf brought some snacks and tea and they all sat and spoke softly amongst each other, it was when an owl swooped in from the open window that they realized that they had forgotten something.

Ginny and Molly still had access to the family tapestries, they could see that there was a new edition to the family. They could see that every one of them were looking at adding new children to their lives, and they wouldn't be too happy, especially because the owl dropped a smoking red howler and flew away before it could affect them. As the letter exploded and Molly's disgusting slurs were heard they saw Harry flinch, they watched as their brother grew infuriated about what was being said against the man he had fallen for so easily and as she vowed revenge for the slander against her daughter's so called honour they could see that Harry had, had enough.

They had thrown the dice, and it wasn't in their favour.

xXx

Bill stormed towards the Burrow, his brothers all behind him. The words that their mother had shrieked at Harry still ringing in their ears, the hate she had spewed against a boy she claimed to love as her own made them seethe with rage. This was the woman that had raised them, and to think that she would allow Ginny to get away with the things she has was disgusting. Even now she was still making excuses up for her youngest, and it just showed that her blatant favouritism had gone too far.

He slammed the door open, which made their Father jump from where he was sitting and reading the Daily Prophet, the man smiled at them and moved to hug them all but he stopped when he saw the stony looks on their faces. He sighed and led them to the living room, where their mother was sitting and writing a letter, they could only guess that it was a tell all by the way she immediately hid it and shuffled other papers over it.

''Boys, what are you doing here?'' She asked as she stared at them suspiciously, neither one of them had come to their sister's aid. So she wasn't sure if they were here to apologise or to join the Dark Lord Potter. She would make sure that the moniker stuck, that everyone forgot about the Boy-Who-Lived as he was nothing but a good for nothing. He had left her precious daughter to be with a Dark slut, he was dead in her eyes. ''Have you come to help your sister in her quest to stop the man who is ruining her life?''

''Molly!'' Arthur shouted outraged. ''This is the same man who had saved my life when he was in Fifth Year, the same man who saved your daughter in the Second and the same man who had made sure that each of your sons have achieved the potential they are capable of!'' He was looking at her as if he had never seen her before, scandalized that she would just throw someone aside because they no longer benefited her.

''It is also the same man who has discarded our daughter like trash and now has a Dark whore on the side! That whore is already pregnant with little Dark spawn!'' She hissed at her husband, incensed that he would choose Harry over their own daughter. ''He had a piece of You-Know-Whose soul inside of him for sixteen years, you can't tell me he wasn't affected by that Arthur! He has been associating with Lestrange's and Malfoy's ever since the war ended, he allowed Creatures the same rights as us! He is no longer the champion of the Light! Not with how he treats our little Ginny!''

''She is no longer little Molly!'' Arthur thundered in return, his wife flinched away while his sons looked at him in shock. They had expected him to just let his wife walk all over him again, so they were surprised that he was on their side. ''She has been a grown adult since the war! She knows what she is doing is wrong, but she feels the world owes her a favour so she demands and threatens and lies to get her own way. She has not been innocent in this entire matter! She has cheated on Harry since the very beginning and has slept with multiple men to further herself and her agenda! She neglected their children and was never there for them. You might continue to believe your little girl Molly, but my eyes have been open about her behaviour for a long time''

''So this is how it ends? You choose that little boy over your own flesh and blood? Over your own wife?'' She demanded as she flung her arms out, the wild magic around her causing the papers to fly off the table and around the room. Ron made sure to copy them and let them appear on his study at home. Ares would help him with all the legal actions.

''I am not choosing anyone Molly! You are!'' Arthur said as he waved his wand and a bag appear, clothes were being packed automatically into it and it was placed neatly at the front door. ''You continue to choose your daughter over everyone! Is it worth it Molly? She will forget you as soon as she gets what she wants, she has been doing it since she was a child. By gaining this small victory over Harry, a man who has done nothing but help this family, you will be losing all your sons and your husband. Will it all be worth it?'' He asked sadly as he looked at the woman he had once loved, the mother of his children. His sons were staring at them in shock, confused by what was happening, but Bill and Charlie knew. It was why there was such a large gap between Charlie and Percy, their father had left their mother once before but she had been able to swindle him back in. They had been little, but they could still feel the freedom their father had given them over that small time.

''Then leave! Away with all seven of you! You have chosen that lying cheating bastard over your own child Arthur! You have chosen someone else over me _again!_ I will make you all pay for this, how dare you stand in the way of my Ginny's happiness, how dare you assist the new Dark Lord!'' They stared at her she continued to screech and rage, spewing vile words in their direction and praising Ginny all in one breath. Arthur sighed and looked at his wife one last time, before shaking his head and leaving, bag in hand. He hardly recognized the woman anymore, she was not the woman he had fallen in love with all those years ago.

''Mother, you have insulted us one last time'' Bill said as she took a breath, she glared at him and he narrowed his eyes. ''Remus and I have been paying for this place ever since we bonded, consider that support gone'' He said as he turned around and left with his Father.

''Viktor and I will continue to send money for your groceries mum, but that's all you will be getting from us. We have allowed you free reign over that account for too long, you will not be dipping in it for Ginny. We will have goblins look at your expenses and only add what you need'' Charlie said as he shook his head and also left after his Father, stricken by the woman who had now all but disowned them.

''I will not be assisting Ginny in this case mother, it will reflect badly on my name and on the firm. It will also hinder my application for Minister of Magic'' Percy said as he cleaned his glasses and then spun away and left after his brother.

''We haven't helped you in years mum…'' Fred told her as he and George linked arms.

''And for that we are thankful'' George told her as they spun around together and skipped out of the house. They hadn't been welcome ever since they bonded with their partners, so this was no true loss to them.

''And I will make sure that an evaluation of your mental health will be made mum, as well as no longer helping you when the store owners in Diagon file charges against you'' Ron said as he also shook his head and then left as well. Leaving her alone in her house.

He met his brothers and Father just outside the wards of the House and listened as his mother's shrieks from inside the house entered the air. The birds flew away and the chickens ran inside their coop, they disappeared as one only taking one last final look at the house they had grown up in.

It was time Ginny realized that they were serious.

xXx

Harry was preparing dinner when the Floo flared once more, he was confused as he wasn't expecting anyone. He walked into the living room and blinked as all the Weasly men stood sheepishly before him, even Arthur was there.

''Is everything alright?'' He asked when he saw that the older man had slumped in on himself. He gestured them all towards the chairs and smiled when they collapsed almost as one. ''Arthur what happened? Did Molly do something?''

''I will be leaving her soon Harry'' He whispered, making the man reel back in shock. Out of all the possible scenarios, that had not been one that Harry had been expecting. ''Our marriage has been dead ever since the end of the war, I fear that the stress of everything is finally starting to catch up with her. She no longer sees any reasoning, she firmly believes that Ginny has done nothing wrong and you are now taking up the title of the next Dark Lord'' Harry sighed deeply as he sat back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. ''I know you haven't been Light since the end of the war Harry, as you were the one to actively stop those who were attacking creatures and Slytherins. I see no problem with this, but she is willing to advertise it to the world just so that Ginny could have some leverage, she has banned your children from our house. She has disowned the boys because they continue to take your side…. I do not know who it is I married anymore, I had left her once because of this and she vowed to change. But I see I was just blinded and she hid her true side better'' He ran a hand through his hair and stared at the young man before him. ''I have chosen to stay with my boys Harry, and you became one of them when Ron dragged you home all those years ago''

Harry had tears in his eyes as he stood up and pulled the man into a strong hug, and he laughed as all the other Weasly's enveloped them as well. It didn't matter that they were now fighting an even bigger battle, it didn't matter that he would be harmed by the bag press and vicious rumors.

As long as his family was safe, that was all that truly mattered.

xXx

_Ginny was walking down the street, on her way to meet one of her married lovers when she noticed her Father. She sneered as she saw the young man on his arm and the new born cradled close to them. When her mother had called her sobbing all those nights ago she had been disgusted, but even more so when she had learned that her Father had chosen Harry's side over hers and had left with her brothers. Her mother had bounced back fairly quickly after that as she had vowed to destroy Harry for taking everything away from her. _

_Molly Weasly now lived with her daughter and had started to work as a Healer at Hogwarts, something that no one was happy about. She had arranged the work for her mother, as she wanted her to move out and let her have her old life back, where she was able to sleep with whoever she wanted whenever she wanted. She also stayed with Hermione from time to time, who happily accepted her and her wondrous cooking abilities. _

''_How dare you show your face around here'' Ginny hissed as she walked towards her Father, the man sighed as he saw her and allowed the other man to walk ahead. ''How dare you have that child! I am the only girl of the Weasly family!'' She screamed, once more attracting the attention of everyone around them, her Father sighed deeply and rubbed the bridge of his nose. The almost pitying look in his eyes made her step back in shock. ''You deserted me and mother, told that bastard husband of mine all our secrets and you have the nerve to look at me with pity!''_

''_Ginerva, please calm down'' He begged as he stepped towards her, the crowd had gathered around them now. Eager to hear what was going on, there were those who were firmly on Ginny's side, and then those who had taken the side of the Boy-Who-Lived, incensed that his former wife had the nerve to insult him the way she had. _

''_You are nothing but a heartless man! You divorced mum and then married someone else less than a few months later!'' She had found out in the newspapers, her mother had been so devastated. She had hoped that Arthur would wake up and come back to her and her daughter, but the picture of her smiling husband arm-in-arm with a much younger man had nearly broken her. She had stayed in bed for a few months after that, refusing to leave her self-imposed isolation. ''You cheated on her with someone who was my age dad, what is wrong with you?!''_

''_You will be quiet of things you don't know Ginerva Prewett!'' It was an even bigger insult when he had sent her a letter stating that if she continued her ways she would no longer bare his name, she had gone on a bender then, fully expecting it to be a bluff, but she had been surprised when she had gotten the papers letting her know that she would no longer inherit from her Father, she had disowned herself from him and had taken up her Mother's name. She no longer considered herself a member of the Weasly family. ''Your mother and I always had our problems but I loved her, that didn't change until she started believing in every lie you told and every slur you made against the man who has done nothing but help our family!''_

''_He left me! He left me for some Dark slut and they get to live happily ever after while I live in squalor! I don't even get to see my children Father! While you see your precious grandchildren every day!_

_He only looked at her in disgust, he shook his head and refused to say another word. She hissed in outrage as he left her standing there, only saying one sentence as he left her, everyone was staring at her and wondering who she truly was. Some on her supporters seemed shocked by what she had said and were looking at her in a new light, the crowd dispersed after that and she stood alone, as usual, like she had done ever since she had entered Hogwarts. _

''_This is no one's fault but your own Ginny'' _

_She stormed away, tears in her eyes. This was not how she had planned to live her life, this was not the dreams her mother had told her she would have when she was older. Instead of having her knight in shining armour sweep her off her feet and lavish her with expensive gifts and treasures she was stuck with servicing men to feed her lifestyle. She sniffed as she entered the building where she was meeting her lover, a steel of determination in her eyes. _

_She would have what she wanted, one way or the other._

xXx

**And that my fellow readers was chapter 4! I do hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for all the Fav's, Follows and Reviews, you guys are the absolute best! Until next time!**


End file.
